Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to business transformation management tools. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and system that facilitates full team participation in Information Technology investment and Return On Investment planning, execution, monitoring and reporting.
Background Art
Today, Information Technology (IT) executives make the decision to invest in an IT Transformation project based on compelling business case and a key topic for inclusion in a business case is Return On Investment (ROI). Essential elements of ROI are: Cost Savings, Cost Avoidance, Expense Reduction/Elimination, Revenue Generation, Productivity Gains, Sunset Plans, Transformation Plan, etc. Generally, the business team creates business case and a Project Development Team (PDT) is assembled to manage the IT Transformation project through its life cycle. It is the responsibility of the PDT to put in place a process to demonstrate ROI. While there exist Project Management software tools, the PDT can employ to collaboratively define, monitor and report the project progress, nothing similar exists for the PDT to collaboratively monitor, measure, and repot against the ROI. They must rely on manual processes, multiple analytic non-integrated tools and expert opinions to obtain data in support of ROI. This is time consuming, requires advice of technical resources to compile and analyze the data, and is prone to errors.